User talk:Iron gollum
Do you mean ALL articles on this wiki has to be in Quenya? Do you really think this would be a good idea? Because this way only very few people would be able to understand, let alone join this wiki. Just asking. 17:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Well, this is a venture attempt, i know. I think that the "encyclopaedic" articles should be in Quenya, while talk pages should be in Quenya AND English. Basically, my vision is to create a Wiki for people who want to learn Quenya and need some lecture material, and who also could find a community here. Iron gollum 17:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Actually, I'm 219.79.194.5. I know my 'real' username doesn't really suit this wiki, that's because my home wiki is the avatar wiki. But I also love LOTR and elvish. Do you think I should start a new user? Last Waterbender 10:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, who cares about nicknames? You can write under your present login if you want. Welcome :) Iron gollum 10:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) (: Last Waterbender 11:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded an image, it's quenya in tengwar. I hope it's useful. Last Waterbender 12:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect, thanks! This will go to the avatar. I will put it tonight. Iron gollum 13:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. Last Waterbender 13:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me check the page about Tengwar? I bet there'll be loads of mistakes with the grammar. Thank you. Last Waterbender 16:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Iron gollum! Have you been busy lately? Last Waterbender 13:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it would really be better to dub each Quenya page in English, just so ppl can have a reference. Last Waterbender 13:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Where have you been? Are you still active on this wiki? At least let me know if you no longer are. Last Waterbender 15:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I've been busy these days finishing my diploma thesis. I will return to work tomorrow or on Monday. Iron gollum 23:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hm... The Tengwar on the left side reads "Quonya" :( SUM EGO 06:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh I see. Fixed, thx. Iron gollum 09:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The new logo looks good :) Last Waterbender 10:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I just wrote it in 72pt Tengwar Annatar font and made a screenshot. Iron gollum 11:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I tried to download the Quenya fonts once but somehow they just wouldn't work on my computer. Last Waterbender 12:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Try this one: www.thehutt.de/tolkien/fonts/tngan100.zip Iron gollum 12:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there a special imput method? Coz I can't decipher ANYTHING that I'm typing!! Last Waterbender 13:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : You have to check the manual. The input is not intuitive at all. But the result looks good. Iron gollum 16:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just discovered something. Maybe you already know this, but there actually is sort of a system in the typing. The vowels are really arranged in diagonal rows but for a few exceptions. And tengwa of similar shapes are mostly in the same row (horizontal), following the same order for each row. Last Waterbender 18:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Then a prompt headache popping up in my head would be how to translate those phonetic term into Neo Quenya...--Bellenion 17:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Pardon me? Iron gollum 18:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Is cemië chemistry? Last Waterbender 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. I have copied it from the Quenya Wiki Incubator. Iron gollum 19:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to create a page about Quenya pronounciation? Last Waterbender 16:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I will do it the following days. Iron gollum 18:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC)